The Problem with being Popular
by MariaG
Summary: AU-Liz is looking to break free from the popular click, during a game of truth or dare she gets the perfect opportunity, with Max Evans.
1. The Dare

Summary: Liz is looking to break free from the popular click, during a game of truth or dare she gets the perfect opportunity, with Max Evans.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it... yadda yadda.  
  
A/N: Dreamer friendly... other couples will join later. Please review me.  
  
The Problem with Being Popular – Part 1  
  
The music is blaring, the people are dancing, the drinks are flowing, the party was a success. Tess Harding couldn't be more happy. Not that she had ever had a dud of a party, but this one just seemed better, maybe it was the energy buzzing or that the drinks were stronger she didn't know, but she had a good feeling that tonight would be one that she wouldn't soon forget.  
  
"Hey Tess!" Sally a cheerleader pal of hers called over the loud music. "I'm gonna start a game of truth or dare, you in?"  
  
"You bet!" Tess yelled back, as the bar keep handed her a drink.  
  
The game started off with a bang. Christy had dared Sarah to kiss the guy that had a lil to much to drink, and passed out on the couch across the room. Sarah was up for it, but when she went over there and laid a big wet one on the guy he awoke and quickly reacted by kissing her back, full tongue and all. Making the entire group burst out into fits of laughter.  
  
It was now Tess' turn to pose the famous question, "Liz Parker, truth or dare?"  
  
Liz was the most popular girl in the school, she had long beautiful chestnut hair, and deep doe eyes. It was no surprise to her that Tess had asked her, Tess was always trying to be Liz's best friend and kiss her ass in any way possible. Liz just rolled her eyes and replied back "Dare." Emitting a simultaneous gush of "ewws ands awws." From the group of blondes that she'd been thrown into.  
  
Tess on her high horse decided to take the game to a whole different level when she posed her challenge to Liz. "I dare you" She paused for dramatic effect, leaving the group of her fellow cheerleaders around in total anticipation. "...to ask Max Evans out for next weekend." The group exploded with giggles, at the thought of the most beautiful, popular girl in the school with the biggest nerd.  
  
"I'll do it." Liz said nonchalantly. Making the group fall to a dead silence. "I'll ask him out. No problem."  
  
"Liz are you sure you know who Max is. I mean like hello. He's like a total nerd." Sally said in her high pitched voice.  
  
"Like I'm aware." Liz mimicked back.  
  
Sally, to oblivious to know that Liz just dissed her replied, "Ok just wanted to like be sure like."  
  
Liz rolled her eyes. How she'd been apart of this group for so long was still a mystery to her. "My turn to ask now right?"  
  
"Yeah." Everyone echoed, in hope that Liz would ask her.  
  
Liz Parker walked up the stairs to her family's apartment, and walked in the door at midnight or close to. She did her nightly routine before she fell to her bed and tried to fall into a peaceful sleep.  
  
Thinking about what had happened that night, she couldn't get her dare out of her head. Sure she knew who Max Evans was, she'd known him since 3rd grade, had all most every class with him since. Problem was she didn't really know him, she knew who he was where he sat, but other then doing a few school assignments with him and taking his order from him at her parents restaurant, she really didn't know him, or anything about him. Except for the fact that he had some how developed the title of being the biggest nerd in the school. Thinking about it now Max wasn't really a 'nerd'. Sure he was quiet, kept to himself a lot, only had a small handful of friends, but he didn't wear glasses and pocket protector or anything like that. Max was actually fairly attractive, dark hair, soulful amber eyes, he was tall, built. Her dare wasn't going to be so bad at all, Liz though before she fell into a solemn slumber.  
  
TBC 


	2. The Invite

The Problem with being Popular – Part 2  
  
The following Monday on her drive to school Liz decided that she wouldn't ask Max today but rather tomorrow. Today would be spent observing him. She didn't just want to ask him to 'hang out', from what she knew he hadn't had a date in a long long time, and she wanted his return back to the dating world to be a good one. So today she would watch him from afar, try and find something that she had in common with him and from that possibly something that they could do together. Sure it maybe a dare, but who was she not to do her best to make the best of it, for both parties involved.  
  
Liz's first class of the day was AP chemistry, a class that she shared with Max. He'd been her lab partner in chemistry since they took it together their sophomore year, it not being late into their senior year, they were comfortable with each other's routine, they worked perfectly as a unit in chemistry, and always have. But today would be different today she wouldn't just go to class whiz through the assignment, and get the grade. Today she would take actual notice of what Max did, what he wore, if he actually talked about anything then what he was saying as well. Today was her Max day.  
  
Little did Liz know that everyday was Max's Liz day. He always paid close attention to what she wore, what she did, and especially what she said. He always had, and as far as he was concerned he always would. Liz was the one.  
  
Sitting in class on her stool, next to Max, she began to drum her fingers. This whole observing thing was really boring. When she first walked into class she took note of what Max was wearing; a black sweater, a tight one that showed his well built chest, and a pair of worn jeans, also tight that elaborated on his well sculpted rear. Why hadn't she noticed these things before! After that there really wasn't much more to observe he just kinda sat there and paid attention to class. Every once in awhile she'd notice him take a quick glance at her but that was about it.  
  
They didn't do anything the entire class but sit and listen to Mr. Mimms lecture. After the class was finally over and Max was putting his notebook and pen away, in his bag Liz noticed a CD... she recognized the cover instantly as Dave Matthews Band, her all time fave band. That was it she knew exactly what they would do on this 'date'!  
  
Max noticed that Liz had been watching him today, which struck him as very odd, she never watched him. When he sat next to her it was like he never existed. Must have just been his imagination, and he wrote it off as that as he gave her one finally soulful look, collected his things and walked out of the classroom.   
  
When Liz got home that day she knew exactly what she had to do. Talk her Dad into using his connections to score her an extra ticket to the Dave Matthews Band concert for that Saturday in Santa Fe. She all ready had a ticket for herself, she'd planned on going alone. Seeing as though the friends that she had were more interested in Britney and Christina crap then anything else. It'd be tricky getting a seat next to her all ready bought one, but she had faith that her Dad could work anything out for his 'pumpkin'.  
  
It was now Wednesday morning, holding the ticket in her hand Liz made her way down the halls of West Roswell High. She planned to ask Max to the concert today.  
  
Liz was on her way to look for Max after she'd dropped a few things off at her locker. Just as she closed the locker door she noticed Tess on the other side. 'Great, just what I need.' Liz thought before saying a quick hi to Tess, and walking away. But that didn't get her out of it, Tess quickly followed behind her "Hey Liz. So from what I've heard you haven't followed through on your dare."  
  
"Well then you heard right Tess, I'm actually just off to find Max right now." She said holding up the concert ticket.  
  
Tess read the ticket '3rd row Dave Matthews Band.' "Eww they are like so last decade."  
  
"Whatever Tess." Liz replied after taking a corner and leaving Tess walking straight ahead.  
  
Finally finding Max, she took a deep breath, she was actually a little nervous. She never got nervous before when she asked out guys, she always knew the answer, but this time she actually had butterflies in her stomach.  
  
She walked up to him took another breath and started talking. "Hey Max." She said in her sweet voice.  
  
Max thought for sure that he must have been dreaming, he always had this one, she'd come up to him by his locker say hi, and then she'd throw him aganst the lockers and start passionetly kissing him right in front of everyone.  
  
Liz noticed that Max got sort of a dazed look to him, "Max?" She questioned.  
  
Yeah this wasn't a dream. "Oh. Sorry. Hey Liz."  
  
She smiled. "Hey, I was wondering, or rather hoping that you didn't all ready have plans for this Saturday?" She asked sweetly taking a step closer to him.  
  
Max sucked in his breath quickly "Uh. Me. No. No plans."  
  
"Good, cause I have this extra ticket to the Dave Matthews Band concert in Santa Fe." She said holding up the ticket. "I was hoping that maybe you'd want to go with me?"  
  
'Ok Liz Parker just asked you out, play it cool man, play it cool.'  
  
"Hell yeah, I'd love to go with you." He replied quickly. 'Yeah that was real cool Max.'  
  
"Great!" Liz said excitedly. "I'll meet you at the Crash around 6 o' clock. OK?"  
  
"Sounds good to me." Max replied happily.  
  
"All right see you then." With that and a quick wave she vanished from his sight. Leaving a totally entranced Max stareing after her.  
  
Michael made his way down the halls of West Roswell High a school that he much despised and couldn't wait to get the hell out of. He made his way to his best friend Max's locker, and stopped quickly when he saw Max talking to his dream girl Liz Parker. Michael stood where he was and watched the scene play out in front of him, was it, could it be, no way in... but yet she was, Liz Parker, Mrs. Perfect head cheerleader was asking out The Nerd himself Max Evans. Something was really wrong with this picture.  
  
After he saw Liz leave he walked up to a stunned Max that seemed to be frozen.  
  
"What the hell just happened?" Michael questioned, waving a hand in front of his friend's face.  
  
Max shook his head and looked up at him. "I think Liz Parker just asked me out."  
  
"On like a date." Michael asked shocked, though he had seen it happen.  
  
"On like a date." Max repeated nodding his head in the affirmative.  
  
"Wow." Michael said.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well I guess we should get to class." Michael finally said.  
  
"Yeah." Max replied. Still in his completely shocked tone.  
  
Looking at his friend wearily Michael joked. "Can you walk or are you frozen in shock?"  
  
Shaking it off, Max didn't even reply he just closed his locker and started walking to class.  
  
Shaking his head Michael followed.  
  
TBC 


	3. The Concert

The Problem with being Popular  
  
Part 3  
  
That day at lunch when Max sat down at his usual table surrounded by all his friends. He was met with eight eyes staring at him in confusion. Deciding to ignore it he continued on to eating his bag of doritos. When he was done he looked up again. The group of four was still staring at him.  
  
"What?" Max finally asked.  
  
Maria Deluca, the peppy blonde that was sitting across from him was the first to answer "Liz Parker." She said in total disbelief.  
  
"You can't keep anything from her, can you Michael?" Max said looking at Michael, completely annoyed, with the fact that he told Maria his long time girlfriend practically everything, in turn Maria told everyone else.  
  
"Max I don't like this, I don't like this one bit." Isabel, Max's twin sister threw in, shaking her head.  
  
Max then looked to the only person that hadn't stated his feeling on Max's personal life. Alex, he thought that maybe, just maybe Alex would be on his side tell him to go for it. After all, he remembered when he had wanted to date his sister Isabel, and Max totally backed him.  
  
"I'm with Isabel." Alex finally said.  
  
"Figures." Max mumbled. "Tell me again why we are having this discussion?" Max asked.  
  
"Its Liz Parker man!"  
  
"Michael's, right." Maria enthused. "I mean Liz Parker, no offense Max, but you've seen the guys that she dates, they're nothing like you at all!"  
  
"The guy." Max stated flatly starting to get irritated. "As in one. Kyle Valenti, is the only guy that Liz has ever dated."  
  
"Right, Kyle Valenti! Mr. Jock himself. When was the last time you were on a football field voluntarily, Max?"  
  
"Iz I appreciate the over protective sister act, but cut it. I'm going, and I don't care what any of you have to say about it!" Max said heatedly as he got up from the table, grabbed his bag and stormed off.  
  
"Well that went well." Maria joked in Maxs absence, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"I'm gonna find out what's going on. No matter who I have to talk to." Michael vowed.  
  
===========  
  
Liz was running around the house trying to find her favorite shirt. Tonight was her date with Max and he was going to arrive down stairs in less than twenty minutes, and she wasn't even dressed yet! Finally finding her shirt in the dryer, she threw it on over her head and raced to the bathroom to fix her hair and dab on some strawbehry lip-gloss. She did one final mirror check before she headed down stairs. She grabbed her purse off the coat rack then her black leather jacket, and walked out the door. She was sitting, and ready to go down in the Crashdown. With 5 minutes to spare.  
  
===========  
  
Max was running late. All most 5 minutes late to be exact, he was ready to go with time to spare, when Isabel had decided that she needed to talk to him. Max gave in and listened to what she had to say, after realizing that it was her final attempt at trying to make him stay home tonight. He laid it out strait for her.  
  
"Isabel, I know what you're trying to do here, and I know that you think it's all in my best interest. But please stop, enough is enough. I have wanted this to happen since the third grade, thinking about it constantly, just hoping that maybe someday I would get my chance, to go out with Liz Parker, and here it is my chance, finally! So just be happy for me, all right?"  
  
"I am happy for you Max, I just don't want to see you get hurt."  
  
"I won't, Iz." Max said with a smile. "I won't." He repeated taking his sister into a quick hug before grabbing his dark brown leather jacket from the couch and leaving.  
  
Still safe inside the house Isabel heard Max start the engine of the old Jeep, and pull out of their driveway. She sighed "I wish I could believe you Max."  
  
==============  
  
Max finally pulled up in front of The Crashdown. It seemed like it had taken him and eternity to drive there, when in reality it had been a mere 7 minutes.  
  
He quickly turned off the engine, and hopped out of the Jeep. Rushing to the door of the establishment and pulling it open, he saw her. Sitting at he counter joking with one of the waitresses, she laughed at what the other girl had said to her. She was beauty in its purest form through Max's eyes. When Max finally started to walk over to her, Liz noticed him. "Hey Max." She greeted with a genuine smile.  
  
"Liz." He said back with a dopey smile, "You ready to hit the road?"  
  
"Yeah." Liz said standing from her seat. After saying goodbye to the girl she'd been chatting with she followed Max out of the Crashdown to his Jeep.  
  
Max being the perfect gentlemen that he was he held the jeep door open for her as she climbed in. After Max was settled they started on their way to Santa Fe.  
  
They talked the entire way there, Liz was surprised at how much they had in common. A couple hours later they took their seats and waited for the concert to start. Their conversation immediately ended when the first chord struck the guitar signifying the start of the show. Both were silent throughout the entire concert, just basking in the music and the fun that was surrounding them.  
  
After the concert they decided to stop for coffee before they headed back to Roswell. Max pulled off the road to a cute little diner where they sat, and chatted, while sipping coffee for hours in complete utopia, while the time went by them completely unnoticed. When Liz finally looked down at her watch and saw that it was nearly 5:00 am!  
  
"Its all most 5!" she said shocked, "Max I need to get home I'm supposed to open the crash at 7."  
  
"I guess we should get going then." Not really wanting this to end, he stood and put more then enough money down on the table to cover their bill, and leave the waitress a very nice tip, before grabbing their coats and escorting her to the door.  
  
=====================  
  
They arrived at the Crashdown a little after 7. There were all ready people starting to line up outside the door waiting for their early morning breakfast of course none of the other waitresses were there yet to open for her, typical Liz thought as she fished through her purse for the keys. Finally finding them she unlocked the door and welcomed everyone in. All of the customers migrated to a booth or table as she went behind the counter threw on an apron and got out and order pad.  
  
She didn't know how she was going to pull this off. It was just her there. Every time her parents went out of town leaving Liz in charge of things, all the other workers took it as their opportunity to come and go as they pleased, or just not come at all. Liz was used to it by now and could handle things herself, but she hadn't been there early to start the fryers and put everything in the proper order that she needed in order to run everything on her own. Liz was still deep in thought when Max tapped her on the shoulder. She hadn't even noticed that he had gotten out of the jeep, lead alone followed her inside, she was to wrapped up in making sure she kept her parents business a float while they were away.  
  
"Need any help." He asked. Though he all ready knew the answer as he too put on an apron opting for a plain cooks apron over the highly fashionable alien head one, he picked up a pad and pen and went to work taking orders, filling coffee cups and other sorted beverages.  
  
Liz was amazed to say the least. No other guy she ever went out with would ever have the courtesy to help her run the diner, hell they wouldn't even walk her to the door. But Liz had all ready realized that Max wasn't like any other guy she had ever dated, he was very different indeed.  
  
TBC 


	4. A Helping Hand

The Problem with being Popular  
  
Part 4  
  
Max and Liz had been working perfectly in the diner together she cooking everything and him taking all the orders. They were a perfect team together. That is until the breakfast rush really started to pick up. They couldn't handle it anymore and they knew it. People were starting to complain, and tempers were starting to flare.  
  
Max went back to place another order when Liz let her worries really start to show.  
  
"Max what are we going to do, none of the other waitresses have showed up yet, I can't get a hold of any of them! In an hour this crowd is going to double!"  
  
Max had never seen this side of Liz before. She was always so cool and collected. You wouldn't know that she ever worried about anything. Her she was now though, completely scared, and he knew he had to help her.  
  
"Could any of your friends come down and help out for a couple hours?" He asked trying to be supportive to the situation, and find the solution.  
  
Liz just laughed. "Friends? What friends! You mean those fools that I casually talk to at school? They wouldn't set foot in here, lead alone behind the counter." She stated as if it were common knowledge to everyone. That her so called friends were far to superficial to actually work, get their hands dirty, talk to the 'common people'.  
  
Max was shocked. He had no idea that she felt that away about them. When they had talked last night she had hinted that she was exactly pleased with her friends, but now she was flat out saying that she didn't like them. He would have never guessed when they were at school.  
  
"Oh. Ok. Well I can call.... Maria and Isabel, possibly Michael and Alex would help as well. Don't worry about it. You just finish these orders and I'll have us a staff in no time." Max finished, taking control of the situation. He went to the phone as she went back to cooking.  
  
====================  
  
Two hours later the breakfast rush had subsided, there was only a handful of customers still in the diner. When they all decided to take a break. Maria, Isabel, Michael, and Alex had all come down to help at Max's request. Some less happy about it then others, but none the less they had all been there, and gotten the job done.  
  
They all sat on the stools at the counter. Exhausted.  
  
"Liz I don't see how you do this everyday, I've been here nearly 2 hours and I'm all ready exhuasted." Maria said.  
  
"You just get used to it." Liz simply replied, from behind the counter. She poured them all a coke and dished out pieces of pie to everyone. She was amazed at how great this group of people was. Just because Max had asked they were all there for him. They didn't even know her, yet they were happy to help out, well for the most part.  
  
"Are we done here yet?" Michael questioned eating the last of his pie.  
  
Maria just glared at him. "I think we should stick around until after the lunch rush." Maria stated. Michael knowing that he didn't have any other choice but to stay.  
  
"Oh, you guys don't have to do that. Really I mean you've helped more than enough." Liz beamed, truly grateful hat they had come. But also knowing that if they left she'd be close to her nervous breakdown again.  
  
"None sense. We're happy to help. What else do we have to do on a Sunday." Alex announced half joking.  
  
"I agree." Max said. "Happy to stay." He finished smiling at Liz. She was so happy that this day had turned out so well. Last night had been perfect with him, and today even better. His friends were amazing, HE was amazing. How could she have not seen it before. Liz smiled back at him whole heartidly, and took a seat next to him on the empty stool. To eat her pie, and sip her coke.  
  
TBC 


	5. The Usual?

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, I really appreciate it. As I'm sure you all know, that's what determines how fast you get the next part hehe. One of you asked it they were human or alien in this. They are all human. This is just a fun little high school, all human, fic. So hope you all enjoy and please keep with the reviewing! Thanks.  
  
=====================  
  
The Problem with being Popular  
  
Part 5  
  
It was Monday morning, and Liz thought it strange that as she drove to school she was actually looking forward to being there. Usually she dreaded it, having to fake nice with all the tess-likes, having to go through the day with the mind numbing smile plastered to her face. But today was different, today she wanted to be there. Wanted to see Max. See his friends. Talk to Maria, who she found to be quite an interesting person. First was her biology class, and she couldn't be happier.  
  
She practically skipped into class she was so excited. She didn't see any of her so called friends on her way to her locker or class, today had started out great. She took her usual seat next to Max and looked over to see him smiling at her. He looked just as happy to see her as she did him.  
  
"Max I wanted to thank you again for yesterday. I couldn't have made it through the day without you, and Maria, Alex, Isabel and Michael."  
  
"Liz, really it was our pleasure. So please stop thanking me. Actually, even Michael admitted that it was a lot more fun than he thought it would be."  
  
"Wow. Really, Michael. He complained the whole time." Liz said surprised.  
  
"That's kind of the way he is. He's an interesting character once you get to know him."  
  
"Looking forward to it." Liz stated simply as the teacher started the class and all attention was directed towards the front of the room.  
  
Max was still in heaven. The past three days had been amazing. He'd actually gone out with his dream girl. How many guys could say that. It all felt like a dream to him. Like something was missing, not quite right. Why now, why after all this time did Liz decided that she liked him now. It was all very strange, but Max was taking it for what it was, the best time of his life.  
  
======================  
  
"So your saying that you haven't heard anything about it?" Michael questioned, for the fifth time.  
  
"Yes! How many times do I have to tell you! I haven't heard anything about Liz Parker and Max Evans. Can I go now?"  
  
"Whatever." Michael said walking away. He was going to get to the bottom of this, if it was the last thing that he did. Max was all ready sucked in and he didn't want to see him get hurt. He needed to know why Liz was doing this. Sure he could be the pollyenna that every one else was and believe that the head cheerleader, would throw herself at the class geek, sure happened everyday right. Wrong. Something was going on, and Michael was going to get to the bottom of it. No matter how many of the tessettes he had to talk to.  
  
He'd already wasted the greater part of his day trying to find the answer, when he finally decided to go to the source. It was going to be hard, he'd have to swallow his pride. But for Max, he'd do it, he'd talk to Tess. But first he had to meet the gang for lunch. None of them could know what he was doing. They would be furious, especially Maria. Michael could tell that not only was Max forming an attachment to Liz, but so was his one and only. She wanted to become friends with Liz, Michael couldn't let her get mixed up in all of this as well. He had to keep up appearances, couldn't let any of them suspect anything.  
  
Michael took his seat next to Maria at their usual lunch table out on the grass, away form all the drama of the court area, it was a somewhat secluded area. Alex and Isabel were all ready there. The last one to join them was Max. He sat down across from Michael, with the grin from yesterday still plastered to his face.  
  
===================  
  
Liz had her lunch and in was following her normal routine as she walked over to her always table. Just as she started to approach she saw Max sit down with his friends. It hit her that she didn't want to go through the torture of sitting with the tessettes today, she wanted to be happy, not talk about the latest school gossip, or that 'pink was so the new red' but have real conversations. So right before she was going to sit with them she turned and walked away, to Max.  
  
Max saw Liz walking towards him, and was beside himself. He wasn't sure if she would actually be seen with him at school. He knew that she had a reputation to keep, and that him not exactly being Mr. Popular wouldn't help her out in that respect. With all of that on his mind he hadn't expected her to even talk to him outside of biology while they were at school. But here she was on her way to sit next to him. In front of everyone.  
  
Liz sat next to Max as if it were something that she did everyday. She said a quiet, sweet, hi to him before she was caught up in conversation with Maria. They were talking about some movie that her and Michael were going to see that night. Max watched as she talked to her, and soon Isabel was in on the conversation, followed by Michael, and Alex. Max couldn't help but to smile. She fit right in. Who would have guessed, other than him in every fantasy he ever had.  
  
"Liz, you and Max should come with us!" Maria said excited, for the chance to spend more time with Liz. They were instant friends. To Maria it felt like she'd always known, and talked to Liz. Maria never really had a best friend who was a girl. The closest thing she had was Isabel. It seemed like Isabel just wasn't always there though. She had other friends outside the group that she hung out with a lot. Isabel was actually very popular at school. She could eat anywhere she wanted, every clique would accept her with open arms. She chose to eat with them because she loved Alex, and Alex and Maria had been friends forever. So when they started going out about a year ago, Isabel had started eating with Maria, Alex, and Michael. Max soon followed, after him and Michael had gotten detention together, a first for Max, definitely not Michael though. Max was an outcast. But they accepted and came to love him. And that's the way that their group had been since.  
  
Liz looked at Max, who nodded the affirmative that they should go. Did he really want to see 'The Notebook'? Not at all. Was he going because he wanted to spend time with Liz. Most definitely.  
  
"I'd really like that." Liz agreed. Completely content in the moment. She was being accepted by a great group of people, and she couldn't have been happier.  
  
======================  
  
Tess was furious. She couldn't believe what was happening. Her best friend had just ditched her for a dare. She'd noticed it all day, the looks that Max and Liz would share when they passed one another in the hall. How could this be happening, was Liz really falling for the biggest nerd in the school! No. She wouldn't stand by and watch it happen. As she watched Max and Liz eat their lunch, she was positive that she had some information, that Max wasn't privilege to. Being the biggest gossip in the school, Tess felt it was her right to tell Max about the dare. Who was she to exsclude him from the goings on of West Roswell High.  
  
With that Tess had her mind made up. Not only would she tell Max, in the most awful way that she could think of, but she would make sure that Liz was there to witness it. A small smile spread across Tess' face as she watched the scene play out in her head.  
  
TBC 


	6. The Truth

The Problem with Being Popular  
  
Part 6  
  
At exactly 6:00 that night Max was there to pick Liz up. Liz had finally contacted the other waitresses that were supposed to work on Sunday, they all gave her the same lame excuses as to why they hadn't been there. Liz wasn't surprised it happened every time her parents went out of town. Liz had had it though. She actually yelled at them, something that she never did before, but damnit she was going out with Max tonight, and they were going to be there to do their jobs!  
  
Max walked through the doors of the café, and straight over to Liz who was sitting at the counter waiting for him. She smiled, a big 'I'm so happy that you're here to take me out for the best night of my life' smile, Max had much the same look on his face.  
  
"You ready?"  
  
"Indeed." Liz announced, as she hopped off her stool, and over to him. he guided her out the door with his hand on the small of her back. Both very well aware that that was the first time that he had actually touched her. Liz had a strange, warm tingle run through her body at the slight touch. She couldn't imagine how amazing it would be to kiss him, be pressed intimately against his hard body, as he ran his hands through her silk like hair, and ravished her mouth with his own full, sensual, lips. Blushing slightly at the thought, he helped her into the jeep before he drove to the theatre to meet Michael, and Maria.  
  
"Max, I'm so happy that we are doing this." Liz almost whispered in a dreamy sigh.  
  
"So am I." Max replied sincerely.  
  
After that they drove in a compatible silence the rest of the way. Both just happy to be there, to spend time with each other. Though Max had known that that was where he wanted to be all along. Liz was still relatively new to liking Max in that way, and she was loving every second of it.  
  
When they arrived to the theatre, they looked around and saw no sign of the other couple. Max told Liz that Maria was usually late to everything, one of her many quirks as he put it.  
  
When the two finally pulled up to the theatre in Maria's red Jetta, they could be heard bickering about something.  
  
"God, your unbelievable, its like you've been out of touch with human contact for the last ten years!" Maria shouted at Michael as she slammed the car door and walked towards Liz.  
  
"Its not as if you wrote the book on proper dining etiquette!" Michael retorted with equal agitation in his voice. Following suit and slamming his door.  
  
"Its not about that, I thought it was common sense, your so annoying!"  
  
"Ditto!"  
  
Then there was silence as they approached Max and Liz. Max looked between the two and knew well enough not to get involved. Without a word he and Michael went and bought the tickets. Leaving Maria and Liz.  
  
Liz was worried. Michael and Maria had seemed like such a happy couple. "Is everything ok?" Liz asked.  
  
"Just typical Michael. No manners what so ever." Liz could sense that this was an ongoing problem between them, it seemed like they had had this argument many times before.  
  
"Nothing to worry about, Liz. I know he'll never change, it can just be so aggravating sometimes, you know?" Maria questioned. Feeling completely at ease with Liz, like she could tell her anything.  
  
Liz nodded in reply, thinking that Maria had more to say, but before she could the boys returned and were obviously ready to head inside.  
  
Maria glared daggers at Maria and walked briskly inside, as Michael followed. Max and Liz fell behind a bit.  
  
"They do this a lot you know." Max explained. "They'll be mad at each other over this for maybe an hour, and then it will be totally forgotten. Nothing to be to concerned about."  
  
"Oh, if you say so." Liz shrugged, not completely buying it. Maria had seemed very upset before.  
  
"Trust me. They've been together for over a year, and some things will never change. They'll fight and make up, they'll have their child-like banter, and they'll love each other, just as sure as the sun will rise and set." Max was sure of this. If it was one thing that he knew, it was that Michael and Maria were meant for each other, no one else could handle either of them, they weren't meant to be, as far as he was concerned.  
  
Max and Liz walked into the movie theatre, and sure enough, the rift had been mended. Michael and Maria were sitting together, his arm around her, kissing passionately.  
  
"And that's what follows the fight." Max announced loudly as they approached hoping to break the two up, but with no luck.  
  
Max and Liz sat with a few empty seats in-between them and the other couple. There was still about 20 minutes or so before the movie was set to start, they passed the time quickly with some small talk.  
  
"So I have some insight into the Michael and Maria relationship. Are Alex and Isabel like that also?" Liz was intrigued with the pairing of Alex and Isabel, they seemed great for each other, but not your typical high school couple, but then again neither was her and Max.  
  
"No. They are nothing like them. Alex and Isabel are... well... they are kind of in their own. They really make sense of each other, and know each other so well. They hardly ever fight. They are just so considerate of one another. I don't think I could chose any one better for my sister." Max was sure of that.  
  
Liz smiled to herself. Even though Isabel was older than him, he seemed to be the over protective brother type. It was sweet, she thought.  
  
"Can I ask you something Liz?" Max wasn't sure if he should ask her, but it was killing him, he had to know.  
  
"You can ask me anything Max." Liz assured.  
  
"Why did you choose me to go to the concert with you. I mean don't get me wrong. I'm extremely happy that you did, it just kind of came out of no where." There it was done, he'd finally asked. He just hoped he wouldn't regret it.  
  
When Max asked that it all came back to her. It was a dare. She'd been so caught up in what a great time she was having with him, that she'd forgotten about it completely. She had asked him out on a dare. How could she ever say that to him, the last three days had been amazing. She didn't want it to end. What could she say, how could she ever explain to him that she wanted to be with him. That it took the dare to make her realize how she felt about him. Would he ever understand?  
  
Thankfully before Liz could reply to his question the previews started and she turned her attention towards the screen. If the thoughts about the dare hadn't been plaguing her mind through out the whole movie it probably would have been the best time of her life. The movie was amazing, a true love story. Half way through it Max got the courage to put his arm around her. She sank into the comfort of his embrace and laid her head on his shoulder, if she hadn't been guilt ridden the whole time she probably would have passed out from the sensations that his touch gave her.  
  
===================  
  
When the movie ended they all went and got ice cream at a shop near by. Max hadn't asked again, and for that Liz was grateful. She'd been thinking about it all night and still had no idea of how to tell him.  
  
Maria looked at Liz while she ate her ice cream. She could tell that something was wrong. She looked awful. She sat there with them and laughed and ate ice cream, but Maria could tell that she was just going through the motions. Something was definitely wrong.  
  
====================  
  
When Max dropped her off after the ice cream. She could tell that he was contemplating giving her a good night kiss, she wanted to kiss him back more then he would probably ever know. But right now she knew she couldn't. She didn't deserve it. She needed to tell him the truth. She needed to do it now.  
  
The two stood in front of the door of the crash down. Max wanting to kiss her, and her knowing that she was about to break his heart.  
  
"Thank you for a wonderful evening Max." She truly meant it, as she leaned in and gave him a warm hug.  
  
"No. Thank you, Liz. For a dream come true." Max said his warm breath hitting her ear as he whispered his thanks to her, and held her close.  
  
In that moment Liz thought she may cry. She had to tell him now. She pulled back and looked into his inviting eyes. He was so open with her, she could really see him when she looked at him.  
  
She took a deep breath and then looked at him again, she was as ready as she ever could be.  
  
"Max do you remember what you asked me before the movie started, about why I had asked you to the concert?"  
  
Max nodded, to let her know that he did. He was really worried, Liz looked like she'd just found out that someone had died, or something equally as awful.  
  
"Well the truth is that the reason, in the beginning that it was you that I asked was because, it was a dare. At a party last week, I had been dared to ask you out." Liz stopped there. She had so much more to say, but Max looked as if she had just stabbed him through with a long spear. A single tear slid down her cheek as she continued. "That's why I asked you to the concert. "That's not why we had such an amazing time at the concert or sat and talked at the diner for so many hours. That's not why I sat with you at lunch, or went out with you tonight. Max I like you. I like you a lot. It took the dare for me to realize that, for me to make the first step towards this, and even if you can't forgive me. I will always cherish the time that we did have together."  
  
Max was silent. He was hurt, and angry, and embarrassed. He knew that she meant what she was saying. But how could he ever get past the fact that if she hadn't been at some party, and everyone hadn't gotten a laugh at the thought of them together that this never would have happened. God how many people knew that all of this was a dare. He couldn't believe it. He regretted asking her why. Would he have been happier never knowing. To just continue on thinking that the most beautiful, smartest girl in school liked him. He didn't know. But he did know that he needed to get away. Even though she had just hurt him, looking at her now with tears running down her soft cheeks, all he wanted to do was take her in her arms and tell her that it was all ok, that everything would work itself out. He couldn't do that though. He did the one thing that he need to do, he walked away. While he still had the strength too, he left her standing there by herself. Got in his jeep and drove away.  
  
Liz stood there. She wasn't completely stunned that it had played out that way. She wished that it hadn't, but she couldn't blame him. If it had been her she would have been outraged. The thing that hurt her the most was the look on his face. Could that ever be repaired. Would he ever look at her the way he did before she told him again.  
  
With that thought Liz turned and unlocked the door to the Crashdown. She walked up the stairs to the apartment that she shared with her parents and went to her room, she fell against the bed. She laid there thinking about what had just happened, wishing that she could take it all back. As the tears started again she heard a faint knocking coming from down stairs on the diner door.  
  
When Liz finally got up to se who it could be, she was relieved to see Maria on the other side of the door as she pulled it open to let the other girl in.  
  
Had Max told her. Did they all know now, did they all hate her.  
  
Maria took in the sight of Liz. Her clothes were rumpled, she had tear stains down her face, and her hair was a mess. Something had definitely happened with Max.  
  
"Liz are you ok? Tell me what happened." Maria comforted as she pulled her into a hug.  
  
Liz was amazed. Maria seemed to have no idea what had just happened with Max. How did she know to come here. How did she know exactly what Liz needed right now. A friend. But could she really tell Maria what had happened, or would Maria be hurt also?  
  
Liz took Maria upstairs to her room and then out to the balcony that was attached to her room. They sat there in the cool desert night, in the lawn chairs and Liz told Maria of the dare, and how she told max, the look on his face. She also voiced what she felt for Max to her, the first time that she said it out loud.  
  
"Maria, I think I love him." Liz sobbed. "Is that crazy?"  
  
"No, that's not crazy." Maria soothed taking a seat next to Liz and putting her arm around her, rubbing her back to try to calm her.  
  
"That's not crazy at all. You can't fight how you feel. I happen to know for a fact that Max feels the same way. He's hurting right now, but I have faith that the two of you can work through this."  
  
Liz looked up at Maria when she said this. She could see that se really meant what she said. It gave Liz hope. She hugged Maria then.  
  
"Thank you. Thank you for being here for me. I don't know how you knew to be here, but I thank you that you did."  
  
"Call it a women's intuition." Maria hugged her back. She was shocked when Liz had told her about the dare. But she could see that Liz didn't want to hurt Max. She could also see how much Liz needed her, needed her to be her friend right now.  
  
======================  
  
Max drove through the desert at high speeds. He needed to clear his head. Stop thinking about what had just happened. His mind kept replaying it for him, whether he wanted to see it or not.  
  
Could he forgive her.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: I figure if I put the authors note down here that more people will read it. In the reviews I'm still getting a lot of Alien questions and theories, I'm sorry but they are all human in this fic.  
  
So tell me what you all think of this last part, it's a lot longer then all the other parts. Did Liz do the right thing? Did Max? 


	7. Eraser Room Confessional

****

The Problem with Being Popular

Part 7

When Liz woke the next morning she dreaded the thought of school again. She wanted to talk to Max, knew that she needed to but she was a afraid of what he would say. She had all ready worked out the details of what she needed to say, so now it was all up to him.

===================

Max was getting ready for school, with only one thought on his mind. Would Liz even try to talk to him, or would it go back to the way it was before where he never existed. Even if she didn't make an effort to talk to him, he had to talk to her. He'd spent all of the night before thinking of their situation, and he only had one thing he had to ask her, one thing he needed to know for sure.

He finished getting ready and got in his jeep to go to school. He was truly glad that Isabel had her own car and they didn't have to ride to school together. He couldn't field anymore questions from her. All morning she'd been asking "Max are you ok, what's wrong." He couldn't bring himself to tell her that she'd been right. When this whole thing started she had known that it was to good to be true, he just didn't want to believe it. In some ways he was glad that he hadn't.

When he arrived to his first hour biology class, he was glad to see that he had gotten there before Liz, took some of the awkwardness away. He took his usual seat, got his things out, and waited.

Right before the bell rang she pushed the class room door open and took her seat next to Max.

She looked over at him hoping that he would just smile at her and forget that the whole thing had happened. That's not what happened though. When she looked at him he would look somewhere else, the board, his book, the teacher, out the window, any place that wasn't her. It was making her miserable. She needed to talk to him. She didn't want to wait until lunch.

She took out a piece of paper and scribble on it, folded it and passed it over to Max.

She was pleased that he didn't rip it up and throw it away. He read it.

__

Max,

Please meet me in the eraser room, after this period.

He looked it over about three times before he wrote back on it, and slid it across the table to her.

With some hesitation Liz opened and read his only word.

__

OK.

She let out a sigh of relief and turned her attention to the teacher. She would get to tell him everything that she needed to. Then it would all be up to him.

=====================

Maria Deluca pulled up to school that morning in her red Jetta. Michael was waiting for her in their usual meeting place. She walked up to him. Not fully prepared for what was going to happen.

"Tell me what happened last night." He was in a foul mood. Isabel had talked non stop about how Max was upset, and hurt about something, something that she was sure involved Liz. Michael needed to know.

"What are you talking about." She asked innocently. Not quite sure how much he knew yet.

"Isabel is convinced that something happened between Max and Liz last night. So you are going to tell me what it was."

She released an exasperated sigh, he was on one of his search for the truth kicks… "Michael, I don't think its really my place to tell you."

"What do you mean 'not your place." He mocked her words. He was beyond annoyed now. "Tell me." He said more forcefully.

"I'm not getting into this with you Michael." She stated simply before walking towards her first class. She really didn't want to be the one to tell him. Him and Max had this brother thing, and she knew that if he found out about it being a dare he would be beyond upset.

He watched her walk away from him. "This isn't over Deluca." He shouted after her before turning to go to his own class.

=================

The bell rang letting all the students know that first period had finally ended. Liz all ready had all of her stuff packed up and bolted for the door the moment she heard the bell. She knew she couldn't take it if she had to walk to the eraser room with Max. It would be far to awkward. Would she make small talk, should it just be silent, she decided to cut all of those decisions out and just go there separately.

She got to the eraser room in record time. Where she sat on a stool in the corner and waited, for what seemed like hours. Before the door finally creaked open and Max appeared. Closing the door quickly behind him, he made the decision to lock it. He knew things need to be said here and now and he didn't want any interruptions.

He took a stool from the other side of the small, mostly dark room. He placed it in front of where Liz was seated and waited for her to start.

"I'm sorry."

Max just looked at her, it looked like she was about to cry. Was that all she had to say to him though. Yeah sure he was sorry too, but he knew there was more than that that needed to be discussed.

Liz took a deep breath and continued. "Max I'm sorry. I know I can say that a hundred times and you may never forgive me. But I truly am. I'm sorry that I hurt you, I'm sorry that I betrayed you, but I'm not sorry that it happened, because if I had never been dared to ask you out that night I never would have gotten the three most amazing nights of my life, and for that I will never be sorry."

Max looked at her, in the darkened room, he could just make out her face, to see that there were tears running down her cheeks. He knew when he opened the door and came in here that he would forgive her. If she said what he hoped she would say, he knew he would.

"Liz." He started softly. "There are some things that can never be forgiven, and this isn't one of them. I was hurt when you told me last night, more so then you will probably ever know. To even think that someone that I care for so much could put me through humiliation like that, but I also know that I want you in my life. I want to be with you."

Liz couldn't believe what she was hearing. Had he really forgiven her. Were they really going to be together.

"Max." Liz said brushing the tears away. "I want to be with you too." She got up from her stool and went to his open, and waiting arms, where he held her for the first time. She knew she fit perfectly in his embrace, and she wanted to stay there, for an eternity.

The only thing he needed to know was answered. She cared for him, as much as he did for her. Even if that was all they had, they could work through anything.

TBC

A/N: Thank you so much to all of you that have left a review, it gives me the encouragement to continue this story. This part was a little short, the next will be much longer though. So thanks once again and keep with the R&R.


	8. In the Moment

_**Previously on The Problem with Being Popular....**_

_"Liz." He started softly. "There are some things that can never be forgiven, and this isn't one of them. I was hurt when you told me last night, more so then you will probably ever know. To even think that someone that I care for so much could put me through humiliation like that, but I also know that I want you in my life. I want to be with you." _

_Liz couldn't believe what she was hearing. Had he really forgiven her. Were they really going to be together. _

_"Max." Liz said brushing the tears away. "I want to be with you too." She got up from her stool and went to his open, and waiting arms, where he held her for the first time. She knew she fit perfectly in his embrace, and she wanted to stay there, for an eternity. _

_The only thing he needed to know was answered. She cared for him, as much as he did for her. Even if that was all they had, they could work through anything._

* * *

****

**The Problem with Being Popular**

**Part 8**

Liz pulled away slightly to look up at Max.

He watched her watch him. She looked intently into his eyes, then her line of vision slowly moved down to his lips. His full, luscious lips. She wanted to taste them so bad. To seal this moment, this reunion, with what would be their first kiss.

Max watched her longingly looked at his lips. He wanted to kiss her as well. To hold her in his arms, close to his body, finally run his fingers trough her silky hair. With these thoughts he slowly brought his hands down to her waist. Carefully he pulled her closer to him as he moved forward. Finally bringing their bodies into full contact, he moved his lips to hers, their mouths only centimeters apart.

Liz, felt him pull her towards him, could feel his hot breath against hers, as their mouths got closer together. She made the final move uniting their lips together for the first time.

They both felt the instant rush of electricity that pulsed through both their bodies at the first intimate contact that they had allowed themselves.

Their kiss was tender, and sweet. Max easily slid his hand up her back to run his fingers through her soft hair, the hair that he had been waiting to touch for so long.

Liz turned her head slightly to the side to give him better access, at the same time deepening the kiss, he slipped his tongue into her mouth softly as she opened her mouth wide. They both felt the passion flare through them as their tongues met for the first time and a soft moan escaped Liz's lips

He slid his hand from her hip to her back, then to glide back down again and rest on the small of her back, pulling her closer, becoming more daring with each progressing second, while he carefully cradled her head in his hand and progressed the kiss further.

Liz was on fire, she had never experienced anything like this before. She pushed her hips gently into Max, as he moved from her mouth to lightly kiss her neck.

Just as Max was getting the nerve to slightly inch his hand up her body towards her chest, they heard the loud sound of the bell ringing.

Max quickly pulled away to look at his watch. They had been in there through their entire second period.

"Liz, we just missed second hour." Max informed her, his voice came out husky, turning Liz on even more.

"It was worth it Max." She reasoned as she stepped into his embrace. They stood there just holding each other. Until they heard the second bell, indicating that they had two minutes to make it to their third period class. Liz pulled back, she gave Max a quick peck on the lips before taking his hand, gathering her bag, and stepping out into the crowded halls.

The Eraser Room was known for being the spot where kids escaped to make-out, and do some heavy petting during class. So when the students of West Roswell High saw Max Evans and Liz Parker emerge from behind the door, everyone that witnessed this event fell silent.

Sure they had been rumored to have been eating together yesterday at lunch, but this was much more than that. Exiting The Eraser Room together, was like a coming out. They were saying to everyone that they were in fact a couple.

The shock wore off quickly, and was followed by hoots and hollers from most all the guys around. Both blushed and continued to their classes. They heard all sorts of things from everyone around them as they walked by. Neither caring enough to pay it attention, to wrapped up in one another to care.

TBC

A/N: I know its been awhile, but I had to take a little break, I also know that this part was really short, but it was more of a little teaser. To get you back into the swing of things. I have however written the next 2 parts to this. So the more reviews I get the faster I'll post them muhahahaha. So please let me know what you think and where you want it to go from here, though I have a pretty good idea. I'm just not sure how long this should be, so thoughts from you all would be great.

For those of you who read my other fic Inside my mind, I updated that as well so go check out my baby, the first fic I ever wrote. And for those of you who don't, you should, it's more on the serious, alien-ness side. And pity-less self promotion done....


End file.
